Sinfully Yours
by Zebvlun
Summary: They want to remind each other of the memories but they're just too sinful.
1. Last Night

_Pairing: Ryohei x Hibari_

_Setting: Ten years later_

Hibari Kyouya was walking the streets of Namimori one night. Everything was normal.

Suddenly, hell broke loose in one of the establishments when a man went flying out of its threshold. Rushing to the scene, Hibari saw the one who did it. It was the sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei. He was drunk and wreaking havoc in the place.

HIbari attacked Ryohei. He did not do any major injury to him; he did it only to make Ryohei lose consciousness. Hibari approached the store owner.

"I'm terribly sorry for what my friend has done." He said. "I'll pay for his damages and bills."

When all matters were fixed, Hibari picked Ryohei up. He was heavy for him because he was smaller than Ryohei. Still, Hibari managed to bring him to his own house.

It was late when they arrived at the house. Hibari brought Ryohei to his room. He realized he did not exactly know what to do with the unconscious man.

"What the hell." Hibari thought. "Oh well, I guess he'll just need some air." And Hibari undressed Ryohei.

He was amazed by the build of Ryohei's body. More than twenty years of training has defined every muscle of him extremely. Hibari thought it was gorgeous. As his hand reached for the emphasized abs, Hibari shook his head, now is not the time to fantasize about things like that.

Ryohei was still unconscious. Hibari was still confused of what to do. He decided to take his pants off. Underneath his slacks, Ryohei wore red boxer shorts with a bulge on it. He swallowed; his mouth seemed to crave for it.

"Shall I do it?" Hibari asked himself. He looked at Ryohei's face, he was still unconscious.

Hibari's hands trembled as he took the shorts off, revealing Ryohei's member. Hibari felt hot so he took off his clothes.

He held Ryohei.

Ryohei seemed to moan.

Hibari licked it then slid it into his mouth. He sucked it like how a child does his candy. Soon, he inserted it inside him and began doing it.

Ryohei opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and so was his mind. "H-hana? Hana, is that you?" he asked.

Hibari froze. He did not know what to do next. Inside him, emotions surged, what was he doing, this man is married!

Ryohei entwined his arms around Hibari and kissed his neck. "Darling, I'm extremely sorry for what happened earlier." He said, thinking Hibari was his wife. "Come on, just do it to the extreme."

Hibari decided not to talk. He continued doing Ryohei.

Ryohei was moaning.

Hibari bit his lip. Now that Ryohei was awake, he was firmer and larger. He tried his best not to moan.

But then, Ryohei held Hibari's hips and compelled him to do it faster.

Hibari's lip was now bleeding; he was biting it too much.

Ryohei stopped and held him tighter instead. All of a sudden, he came.

Hibari now shouted out his pain.

They both collapsed to the floor.

Ryohei licked the blood from Hibari's lips.

Hibari did not know what to do. He just lay there, below Ryohei. He felt too weak to move.

Ryohei caressed Hibari's hair and kissed his cheek.

The two fell to a deep slumber.

**-O-**

Hibari opened his eyes. It was already morning and the sun stroke the floor beside him.

"The sun?" Hibari thought. "The SUN!" he sat up; he was naked. "Oh God, I wasn't dreaming!" He quickly jumped up. The sun guardian was nowhere to be found in his room.

On the floor beside him, just where the sun strikes it, was a note. Hibari picked the small piece of paper up.

"Let's just forget what happened last night." It said. "Anyway, I don't exactly know what happened last night. –Sasagawa Ryohei"

Hibari leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Deep inside, he knew he would never forget what happened last night.


	2. Sunny Day

Hibari Kyoya went to the park. He wants to forget what happened last night, as how Sasagawa Ryohei told him in his note. It was a fine day. It was a fine SUNNY day, how taunting. He sat on a park bench and watched the sky. He did it to be relieved of that sinful memory, but the sky did not do so. As a matter of fact, the sky reminded him. The clouds passed by the sun, slowly, caressingly, and the sun still shone behind them, reaching out his rays. Hibari decided not to look above but around. He saw children playing around the park. Oh great, children, innocent little things, he thought.

"Ryohei is fond of children." A little voice in his head said.

Hibari closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Stop!" he murmured to himself. "Look at other things."

He looked up and saw lovers. Those lovers were not ordinary lovers, he knew them. The man's hand was wrapped around the woman's shoulder. They began to approach him and Hibari began to sweat.

"Good day, Hibari-san." The woman greeted him. She was Kurokawa Hana, or rather used to be Kurokawa Hana, because she is now married to Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Good day." He plainly replied.

"I just want to thank you for taking care of Ryohei last night. Right, Darling?" Hana turned to her husband.

"Uh, right." Sasagawa Ryohei chuckled rather nervously; he obviously lied to his wife about the events of last night.

"Oh, that was nothing." Hibari replied. He could not look at them straight to the eyes; he was jealous. He was jealous not because Ryohei has a wife and he has not but because RYOHEI HAS A WIFE and nothing more.

"What happened to your lip?" Hana noticed.

"I, um, bit it." He explained truthfully.

"Is that so? I can help you with it. But my first aid kit is in our house, I keep it in case my husband would get into trouble as how he often does. Would you please come with us so I can heal it?" Hana said.

"Oh, um, I'm fine, really." Hibari said.

"Please, Hibari-san, it's my way of thanking you." She insisted.

"Come on, Hibari, our house is just an extremely short distance away from here." Ryohei said.

Hibari stood up and followed the couple to their house.


	3. I want to remember it

Their house was indeed, just a short way from the park. Hibari sat on the dining table. Hana took out her first aid kit and began to cure his lip. Her hands were soft and her touch was gentle, Ryohei was lucky, Hibari thought.

"Done." Hana said, standing and picking the kit up.

"Thanks." Hibari said.

"No, you don't need to thank me." She replied. "That's just a small thing compared to taking care of my drunken husband." She finished with a chuckle.

Hibari simply smiled back.

"Oh, I must go to work now." Hana said, looking at her watch.

She went to the kitchen where Ryohei seemed to be making coffee.

"Darling, I must go now." She told Ryohei.

Ryohei pressed a kiss against his wife's lips.

She hugged Ryohei's neck and kissed him back.

"Bye." He said.

The couple exited the kitchen into the dining room where Hibari sat. Ryohei sat beside him and put a mug of coffee on the table in front of the latter.

Hana walked to the door of the dining room and fluttered her dainty fingers at them before disappearing from their sight.

"You've got a lovely wife." Hibari commented after hearing the front door close.

"Yeah, extremely." Ryohei replied.

"So, uh, why were you drunk last night?"

"We had a quarrel."

"You do not seem to ever have one."

"To others, like a cover-up. You know what I mean."

Hibari sipped his coffee.

"I really don't remember what happened last night so no need for you to extremely worry."

Hibari sighed. "Don't you really remember?"

"No, not at all."

"Well, uh, good." Hibari said with hesitation.

"To be extremely frank with you, Hibari." Ryohei shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What?" Hibari yearned to break the suspense.

"I want to remember it." Ryohei looked at Hibari straight to the eyes.


	4. Sinful Sight

Hibari was intensely stunned. He froze; everything seemed cold. Though h held the hot coffee mug, he still felt frozen. He felt numb and dumb all over. He felt like trembling.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Hibari stammered.

"Well, uh, I mean…" Ryohei tried to explain.

Hibari calmed down. He rested his chin on Ryohei's shoulder, facing his ear. "You mean, you want to remember it." He pulled Ryohei's tie off. "Let me remind you, then." He whispered seductively.

Ryohei could not resist, he turned to Hibari and kissed him on the lips. His hand pulled Hibari's tie off and rapidly unbuttoned his shirt. He began kissing him at the ear, down to the neck.

Hibari felt good as Ryohei pulled off his purple shirt. His hands excitedly unbuttoned Ryohei's shirt. He took it off, revealing Ryohei's torso.

Hibari fell to his knees and felt Ryohei's sinewy body beneath his hands. He licked Ryohei's nipple, down to his extremely defined abs.

Ryohei groaned, it felt extremely good.

Hibari hungered for more. His trembling hands ravenously undid Ryohei's pants. He hated those boxer shorts for being there, covering Ryohei's erection. He pulled the boxers off with asperity, finally uncovering the real thing.

Ryohei moaned as Hibari held and licked it.

Hibari felt an extreme rush of lust inside him. He parted his lips and took Ryohei into his mouth. Oh, the thirst! The thirst was quenched as he took the member in and out of his throat.

Ryohei was moaning, it felt sooo good. He held Hibari's pitch-black hair. He held it tighter as the sensation got better.

Hibari's head hurt as Ryohei held it, but he was compelled to do it faster, deeper.

Then, suddenly, Ryohei came.

Hibari took it all in; his throat thirsted for it. The lusty thirst was extremely quenched.

Hibari reached for the table. He stood up and arched his body against it as he cherished the feeling in his throat.

Ryohei stood from his seat too. He wrapped his hands on Hibari's waist to undo the pants. He slid his right hand into the boxer shorts and fingered Hibari's behind. His left hand lowered the part of the shorts covering Hibari's member and did it.

Hibari was moaning. Now that the thirst was quenched, he hungered for more.

Ryohei now decided to take the shorts off.

"Do it! Oh, Ryohei, do it or I'll bite you to death." Hibari mumbled.

Ryohei smiled and, instead, licked Hibari's ass.

Hibari groaned. Yes, it was good, but he still wanted more.

"Ryohei, please, just do it." Hibari begged.

Ryohei straightened up and inserted himself into Hibari.

"Mmmmmhhh…" Hibari moaned with pain and pleasure. Ryohei was large and hard and he inserted it too deep. His hands clasped the tablecloth as the feeling surged in him.

"Hi-Hibari, you're extremely tight!" Ryohei said. He went in and out slowly and deeply at first. From time to time, Ryohei's pace quickened until he was extremely fast.

"Ohh! Oh, it's good. Ohhhhh!" Hibari cried out. His hands clasped the table cloth tightly that the coffee began to stain it deep brown.

"It's just too extreme huh?" Ryohei said.

"Yeah. Oh yeah. Uhhh-huuuhhh." Hibari muttered, his head fell upon the table.

Ryohei did it faster and deeper.

"It's sooo good! Oh my God, my back is going to come." Hibari shouted.

"Oh, Hibari, I think I will too!" Ryohei mumbled.

The two screamed and fell to the floor. It was extremely, extremely good! Hibari's hands pulled the tablecloth with him, crashing the mugs with them as they fell and spilling the boiling hot coffee on their bodies.

"Gosh, it's extremely hot!" Ryohei complained. He turned to Hibari. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I guess." Hibari replied, covering a wound on his shoulder caused by a sharp shard from a mug.

"You're wounded." Ryohei said, gently removing Hibari's hand which covers the wound. He wiped the blood from the wound using his thumb and licked it.

Hibari moaned.

"Let me heal it." Ryohei healed it with his sun flames. "I don't want your extremely gorgeous skin wounded."

Hibari smiled. He caressingly put his hand on the scar on Ryohei's forehead. He touched it like it was the most beautiful part of him. "But I think scars are sexy." He said.

Ryohei blushed and held Hibari's hand. "You really think so?" he asked.

"As much as I think that I love you."

Ryohei turned his back to Hibari. "This is extremely sinful." he murmured.

Hibari slid his hands on Ryohei's strongly built shoulder and whispered sweetly to his ear, "Then let me be sinfully yours."

Ryohei turned and kissed him.

They wrapped their bodies against each other as they kissed. They soon fell asleep while covered by a tablecloth, surrounded by spilled coffee and mug shards. It was a very, vey sinful sight.


End file.
